I Am Me: The Start of Suspicion
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: Interlude between I Am Me and the sequel. Mara begins to think that Elena is hiding something important from her, and Elena finds a new mutant power in a comic book. Don't read if you haven't read the first one. AU Plz R&R!


I Am Me: The Start of Suspicion

By Serena Kenobi

Summary: An interlude between 'I Am Me' and 'I Am Me: I Won't Change For Anyone.' (Title of sequel subject to change.) This oneshot shows how Mara begins to become suspicious of Elena- she thinks that Elena is hiding something from her but won't disclose what that information is. It will tie in with the sequel.

WARNING: For those of you who have never read 'I Am Me', you will not understand a single thing in this story, so don't even bother reading this unless you have. It won't make one bit of sense. I also will NOT tolerate flamers. Moving on to those of you who HAVE read it: So sorry for not having updated my stories earlier, but my files, sadly, are still not available to my reach at this moment. I therefore decided to write this little oneshot so you guys won't be without this series for too long.

I have Super Tinfoil Man Part 2 and Raven to thank for making 'I Am Me' have over 200 reviews! I have 220 right now, which was one of my main review goals! Many thanks to you both! I'll answer all of your reviews when I start the sequel.

Set in between 'I Am Me' and 'I Won't Change For Anyone'

* * *

Disclaimer: Moi? Own Elena, Keira, Beyonce, and any character that I happen to make up? OF COURSE! Own Star Wars?... Uh... no, sadly. That belongs to George Lucas. Anyways, ENJOY!

* * *

It was just an ordinary day in the life of Elena Skywalker. School, talking with friends, lightsaber dueling, the usual. Some people would have considered her lifestyle extravagant, unnatural, and just plain rich. Of course, since she had lived her first thirteen years as a slave, the lower levels of life were no stranger to her, either. 

But the strangest thing, and perhaps the most frightening, was who Elena exactly lived with. Her father was not just some random Imperial admiral, general, or captain. Force, he wasn't even a Moff or a Senator. He was, in fact, a Sith lord.

Yes, a Sith lord. And not just any Sith lord. He was Darth Vader, right hand to the Emperor, and one of the most feared persons in the galaxy.

But Elena, having lived with him for two years, didn't fear him in the least. Now fifteen, she had managed to calm the sith's normally foul temperament down a bit, and the two got along splendidly..at least most of the time. They would duel, work on ships and speeders, and train using the Force.

"No random astro-droid jokes!" Mara Jade, one of Elena's closest friends, warned, her green eyes flashing dangerously.

"Did I say anything?" Elena shot back.

Beyoncé and Keira nodded enthusiastically, seemingly agreeing with Mara.

"I didn't say anything!" Elena shouted, glaring at the threesome.

The four were spending their free afternoon in a comic book store, looking for their favorite books. It was raining furiously outside in the busy capitol city of Coruscant, and since the girls had nothing better to do, they figured that they wanted to go shopping. Elena was the one who had suggested the comic book store.

"Sorry, girl," Becé added, shaking her head, "But you do have a tendency to make jokes about astro-droids."

Elena scowled, flipping through a Spider-man comic book. It was helpful to look through the different stories about the comic superheroes, because it gave her ideas about how to manipulate and use her own powers. Learning about a new mutant or superhero was always exciting.

"I like Batman," Keira said, "he's cool, cause he's not afraid of bats." She shuddered, peering closely at the book.

Mara raised an eyebrow. "You're scared of bats?" she questioned curiously, glancing up at Keira.

"Yeah," the other shuddered, "They're creepy."

Beyoncé couldn't help but giggle at that statement, which earned a slap on the arm. "Ouch," she moaned, rubbing her now sore forearm.

"You deserved it," Keira muttered.

Elena was so engrossed in the newest edition of the X-Men comic books that she completely ignored the entire conversation. "Whoa," she said to herself, eyes widening, "What in the heck!" She was reading about the mutant Rogue, who had just permanently stolen another mutant's powers, giving her superhuman strength and the ability to fly. "Flying without fire," Elena muttered, "Luke will sure be excited about this."

Mara slowly came up behind her. "Hey Lena," she suddenly said, causing Elena to jump about two inches off the ground. "Dude, I thought all you FORCE sensitive people wouldn't be so surprised if someone snuck up on them," she chuckled.

Elena gave her a sideways glance. "For your information, M.J, it's '_sneaked'_, not 'snuck'. And secondly… I wasn't paying attention," she finished rather lamely.

Mara nodded, clearing unbelieving. "Sure thing," she smirked, and walked past her, picking out an edition of Fantastic Four. Flipping through its pages, she snorted.

"What?" Elena asked, looking up.

"I'm just thinking how cool it would be if people could actually have these sorts of powers," Mara replied, "I mean, being able to fly, be on fire and not get hurt, and become invisible? That would be so awesome, don't you think?"

Elena swallowed uncomfortably. "Yeah," she answered shortly, turning very red. "Well, I'm gonna go buy this, be right back." She quickly ran off to find the cashier.

Mara narrowed her eyes in thought. _Hmm, wonder what that was all about,_ she mused. _It was definitely strange._

- - -

The girls piled into the speeder, Elena driving as usual. Why? One, because she always made it to the speeder first and therefore claimed the driver's seat; two, she didn't trust any of the other girls with the driving; and three… because Vader didn't trust any of the other girls with the driving, either.

While Keira and Becé chattered eagerly about their new comic books and argued over different characters in the back seat, Mara and Elena were very quiet up front. Elena was busy thinking about being able to fly without fire and telling Luke about it, and Mara was still pondering what had caused Elena to redden so much when she talked about different powers.

_Could she be hiding something?_ she asked herself. Casting a glance at her friend, she wondered if that were possible.

"Oh, Elena, who's your favorite character?" Keira asked, leaning forward to hear the answer.

Elena pursed her lips. "Erm… that's rather a hard question to answer," she trailed off. "I love Invisible Girl, she's definitely up there… I love Storm, Jean's cool… she's an Omega-level mutant, and has awesome telekinetic abilities. There's also Shadowcat, Mystique, Rogue, Lady Deathstryke… shall I go on?"

Becé rolled her eyes. "Just pick one, you comic book obsession person," she said in annoyance.

Elena laughed and replied, "I really don't think I could pick one, Becé, they're all really cool. Except for Emma Frost. I mean, her power, which is turning into a diamond form, is cool, but she's a completely wicked person."

"Logan's hot," Keira piped up, which made the others begin to giggle.

Mara laughed and turned to Elena, saying, "Yeah, he is. His claws are so freakily neat."

"Wouldn't it be weird to have an adamantium skeleton and especially claws?" Keira said, looking at her hands, " I mean, whoa! That would be so… strange. I wonder what it would feel like if they came out of your hands."

Elena shifted uncomfortably, stretching her fingers across the steering mechanism. She frowned, knowing exactly what it felt like.

This behavior did not go unnoticed by Mara Jade, who stared at her.

Elena shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts from her head. "Ah, here's your stop, guys," she told Keira and Beyoncé, who were spending the night at Becé's apartment.

"Thanks Lena!" Keira called, waving.

"Yeah, we'll see you two later!" Becé added as they walked into the apartment.

The speeder drove away into the traffic filled Coruscant, but this time the ride was much quieter. When they finally reached the Imperial Palace, Mara got out, shutting the door. She smiled at Elena, who grinned back.

"See you later, Elena," she said, turning around to walk up the steps.

Elena nodded. "Bye Mara," she replied, watching her friend ascend the stairs to the entrance. She then drove away back into the traffic.

But what she didn't notice was that Mara Jade had turned around and had gazed with narrowed eyes at the quickly disappearing speeder, thoughts forming in her head.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you think! But no flames! Thanks!  



End file.
